legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
King (Hero)
The '''King '''is a hero in Lego Battles and is the ruler of the Kingdom as well as arch-nemesis to the Wizard and his forces. He is the husband to the Queen and the current heir of the royal family and is not believed to have a successor as of the time of Lego Battles or Lego Battles Ninjago. Biography Act 1 The King and his empire was invaded by the Wizard and his forces without forewarning, catching the legion off their guard. After the King's men were almost entirely slain, he and a handful of Builders were forced to recolonize and begin their new army. While preparing to wage organized war, the King was caught off guard once again when the Wizard's forces swept his farmlands. Although the farmlands sustained and fought the advanced forces away, he was soon distracted once more when the Great Library was under attack. The King and his men quickly disposed of the ambush, worried for the safety of their greatest resource. In hunt for the next part of the Wizard's offensive push, the King seeked guidance from the elders of his kingdom and was told of a magical scroll that would bestow the knowledge of the Wizard's plan, although the scroll was hidden deep within the "1,000 Tree Woods". After he and a small colony of men found the scroll, they learned that the retreating Skeleton forces they had thought to have run away from the kingdom entirely were in actuality cutting connection to the King's supply routes. The King and his men began a stronghold to defend themselves against the horde of retreating Skeletons. He and his men then tore their way through the remaining enemy outposts set along the routes. Act 2 The King eventually had grown to make an alliance between the kingdom and the Dwarves, as they pledged to aid them in their growing warfare against the Wizard and his newfound Troll comrades. The King decided to attempt to destroy a Troll Stronghold, which turned out successful. However, the Wizard began the construction of Siege Towers with the defensive aid of the Troll Giants. With the aid of the Dwarves, the King started the Special Factory back up, deploying Catapults and Ballistas into battle. As the King began to grow a bit cocky, he sent his machines of war to eliminate more Troll outposts and clear the area. Karma bit back, as the King's forces stepped too far into the Troll's territory. Realizing his mistake, he quickly constructed a large hideout in order to survive the oncoming hordes of Trolls and Skeletons. After they pulled through the barrage of attacks, the King used the Elder's knowledge once more to search the area for a map of the area claimed by the Wizard known as the "Barren Wasteland". However, after retrieving it, he found that the Skeletons were far too powerful to pull through. Fortunately, the Dwarf King recalled an old mining route that could be utilized as a nifty ambush against the Skeleton forces. After heading through the mining route, scouts from the Kingdom forces noticed a large Skeleton stronghold blocking the path into the Wizard domain. Rallying up his forces, he headed into battle, overwhelming the stronghold forces and tearing past them. With the remaining men, the King ventured deeper into the Barren Wasteland. Act 3 Unfortunately, the map of the Barren Wasteland retrieved earlier was not nearly as accurate as the King had hoped. The path ahead was a winding, narrow maze, trudging through the Skeleton squadrons along the way. Once through the King noticed a formidably large stronghold littered with Mausoleums. Building up a force that was lost from the previous maze, he obliterate the Mausoleums, pushing forwards onto the Wizard's domain. A large blockade stood between the King and the Wizard's island, of which was stronger than anything seen before it. Building up a colony of fighting fit men, he attacked with everything he had. The King pulled through with what little he had left, and the only thing that stood in his way was the Skull Kingdom itself. The King spent a bundle of time rebuilding his legion, scouting the area for the whereabouts of the Wizard. First eliminating the Trolls, which was very little of a challenge due to his reputable force. Turning his attention to the Wizard's hideout, he built up his forces once more and charged, assaulting the Wizard's forces, and eventually slaying the Wizard himself, resulting in a victory for the Kingdom, and a triumph for the King. Status In LEGO Battles, the King had the four magic abilities, being Area Speed Boost, Area Defense Boost, Forest Spawn, and Earthquake. He has 4 attack points, 1,000 health points and 2 speed points. He's a mostly balanced Hero. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, the king's first upgraded form features him riding on a horse. His spells are "Roar" and "Rally Cry". "Roar" shakes the ground and does damage to all enemy units in range. "Rally Cry" boosts the attack of a selected friendly unit. His Second upgrade features him carrying a giant golden sword and a cape. His new spells are "Ravage", which significantly boosts his attack levels, and "Group Heal", which heals all nearby units. Appearance The King resembles a stereotypical lord of an empire in his era, dressed with chain-mail and the trademark golden crown. The chain-mail is covered by a belt that pulls over his right shoulder down into a belt of sorts, clipping next to a crown insignia that is shared among both versions. The King wears solid blue pants, contrasting with the upper body. While the chest is relatively well detailed, his arms are a solid gray, which could very well be just to cut costs on the original minifigure. The King is visibly aged, as his white beard covers most of his head and his wrinkles are more numerous than other heroes. This could mean he is the oldest of the playable Heroes, but this is not confirmed. In-game, the sprite model used in Lego Battles and Lego Battles: Ninjago are very different from the box-art and all images depicting King in the game. Instead of chain-mail, the sprite features a blue chest and gray arms and legs, with a brown belt and yellow buttons near the top of his clothing. In the NINJAGO version, the sprite opted for an almost entirely solid blue pallet. Trivia *The King is married to the Queen. *The King has almost the same stats as Classic Space. *Only him, the Queen and Santa possess the Forest Spawn magic ability. *The King is most prominent in the promotional advertisements for Lego Battles compared to any other unit. Appearances * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Battles Gallery King2.jpg|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago. King stage 1-2.png|The in game icon from LEGO Battles: Ninjago. King winlb.png|After a win in LEGO Battles. king loss lb.png|After a loss in LEGO Battles. King ingame icon.png|The in game icon from LEGO Battles. King emoticon.png Category:Characters Category:LEGO Battles Category:LEGO Battles Ninjago Category:Hero Units Category:Other Heroes